


The Taste of Darkness

by Ghostrider4life1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Venom (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Symbiote - Freeform, little bit of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrider4life1/pseuds/Ghostrider4life1
Summary: What happens if after Robbie hides the DARKHOLD a hitch-hiker followed him home? The SHIELD series crosses over with Venom in Taste of Darkness. Will they save robbie this time before hes too deep? The pressure of two beings battling for dominance in his mind over his body.Read to find out.





	1. Part 1

All credit goes to MARVEL, ABC, & Disney for the ownership of characters and franchise.

This one-shot takes place after season 4 except coulson and the gang were not kidnapped by a mysterious agency and returned to base to resume restoring it. After eight months pass daisy has become The director of SHIELD and leader in a task force that helps inhumans find there way in society. Meanwhile far off in the universe someone is trying to find his way home.

\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hiding the Darkhold was no easy task. Robbie had gone to many places to find the perfect resting place of this god forsaken book, and then he found it. A place where no sun rose to chase away the darkness, only sand and rock accompanied the planets harsh surface, and best of all no life to occupy it. But past planets had fooled him so he stayed a little longer to look around. Signs of human explorers from a long gone past were found in a dune field. Still as he searched there was no sign of life of recent activity. Robbie knew he couldn't just bury it, because that went SO well last time. He used his hell fire to melt sand, and encase the book in a strong layer of glass then buried it deep in the ground.

Just before robbie left he rested and looked at his slightly beaten up phone. It surprises him that is made it this far, but whats on it reminds him why he keeps going. Pictures of gabe. He's smart though and only uses it when he needs to be reminded how long he has been gone. A painful three months away from home, but he needed to keep going and get back to see his brother. "Don't worry gabe, I'll be there." He got going and went through another portal leading who knows where.

It had taken longer to get home than find that dark place where he had hid the book, and he had stumbled onto many awful planets the ghost felt necessary to stay and fight. But there was one that made even the rider cringe. A disgusting planet literally oozing with a black oily substance that would take shape. A parasite that would latch itself onto lost travelers and use their bodies like puppets. They seemed to run in fear from his fire but he made sure none of it was to touch him.

But one of the stronger creatures had other plans. While robbie had his back turned to fight off one of the formed parasites it latched itself on the back of his leather jacket. It thinned itself to blend in to his jacket and would wait for the right time to strike. Robbie didn't feel the weight of his attendee and continued on his journey. And after what seemed impossibly forever, and the edge of hope he stepped through one last portal. His vision was blurred from the bright light, but he heard the voices of people he knew. And her touch as he fell and blacked out.

 

Daisy, Coulson, and May were in the break room discussing upcoming plans to expand the base when they really relaxed. Coulson lightened the mood. "So daisy, how is gabe?"

She smiled looking proud. "Good, he graduates soon since I talked the school into letting him do the move-on-when-ready program. I just hope robbie makes it in time, he would never forgive himself if he did. Anyway how are things with the rehabilitating team? I hope they aren't giving you a hard time."

Coulson laughs lightly. "No, I've dealt with more stubborn people then them." Their conversation was interrupted by one of the fire alarm going off and a few agents rushing into the hanger. Daisy stopped one of the agents.

"Agent Graves, what is the problem?"

His eyes were in a panic. "A ring or sparks opened in the hanger setting things on fire." He continued his way and they followed. Daisy's heart skipped when she was the portal and a shadow in it. Robbie.

Coulson watches as their long lost friend steps through the portal with that awful look. The rider scanned the room before his fire choked out and collapsed to the floor. Daisy yelps as she hears the heavy thud of his body hit the floor. Simmons pushed her way through the gathering agents seeing the skin and muscle reform around his skull. He looked awful and sick with lighter skin than his normal olive tone, and dark circles under his eyes. Simmons read his pulse looking at daisy.

"He will be okey, But he just looks exhausted." Coulson and daisy carry his limp body to the break room's couch. Daisy went off to retrieve gabe from school to bring him to see his brother was back.

 

Daisy was leaned up against her blue 1980 Ford Shelby as gabe wheeled out of his school. "So, whats the reason for pulling me out of school?"

She had a nice smile. "Your brother came back gabe." She saw his smile disappear and jaw drop. Last time he came back there wasn't enough time for him to stop and tell gabe, so it has been a long while. "He walked in just a little ago, and I came to get you." She got him in he car and started their way back.

"Is he okey?" He truly looked worried, but she reassured him.

" Besides looking a little pale and like he hasn't slept in forever, fine for now. He blacked out as soon as he walked through, and unless I missed their call... He still is." He was rubbing his knuckles feeling nervous. They made their way back to base and gabe saw robbie on the couch still out of it. He was rambling in a low tone and his face looked tense like normal.

"How long has he been doing that?" Gabe asked jemma who was in the kitchen just across the way keeping a close eye on him.

"Oh, just as daisy left. I assume its just dreams." She got water bottles and placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch and returned to the group. Daisy noticed how dirty and warn down he was. Ash and soot covered his clothing and what might have been mud stained the ends of his jeans and shoes. His black hair speckled with bits of ash and dirt tinted his face. On the up side his color was returning.

Coulson looked around. "So, who is on first watch?" And like clock work daisy and gabe volunteered.

It was around dinner that the gang was in the kitchen that they heard a moan echo from the couch and violent coughing erupt. Everyone raced over to see him launch from the couch to chug down the water. His eyes didn't even dare open to see the people around him just his heavy breath as he breaks from drinking. His hands were shaking and as gabe took the bottle, his horse and rough voice came out.

"W-Where am I?" A firm hand resting on his shoulder made him jump a little and gabes soft voice welcomed him.

"You did it robbie, your back home." His eyes came up to meet his brothers and they came together in a strong embrace. Gabe could tell even with more muscle robbie was thinner than the last time he saw him.

"How long have I been gone?" Robbie asked as he pulled away from gabe and saw daisy's warm smile.

"Eight months racer, don't worry your just in time for christmas." She joked to lighten his weak mood, but nothing. He just laid back into the couch drinking another bottle and gabe nudged him.

"When was the last time you ate?" Robbie smiled a little sighing because nothing humored him more than gabes concern for him.

"About one and a half, two maybe. I didn't really have the time." Jemma's jaw dropped.

"You haven't eaten in two months? Robbie!" Completely ignoring her he tried standing but coulson had to catch him from stumbling. After a few seconds he got his bearings and was able to stand on his own.

"Listen, i'm fine. All I need is food, rest, and a shower then I will look as good as new. Really." Daisy could see how sluggish his eyes were but knew it was pointless arguing with this man in any state. Yoyo made one of her rice diners for them with salad. Robbie was so hungry and it killed him to smell and wait for it.

During the meal daisy noticed how fast he was eating like someone was going to take it away. Then he stopped humming and reaching into his back pocket. "I brought back a gift." He tossed his nearly destroyed phone on the table. Simmons beat fitz to it, unlocked it, and froze.

"Robbie... Did you take pictures?" Her face was in shock as everyone gathered around his phone. Pictures of worlds on fire to ice, then the one with those nasty parasites appeared. Those creatures looked so eerily familiar to coulson he could feel it. Robbie pushed away from the table putting the dishes in the sink.

"Hey coulson. I was wondering if I could use one of those rooms just for tonight."

Coulson smiled looking at daisy. "That is up to the director."

Daisy rolled her eyes smiling. "Of course you can robbie. Just follow me." She lead him into the hallway and heard his voice.

"So, director now? Looks like I did miss a lot."

"Its just a title, and it wasn't even my idea really. Coulson thought I was ready and what this agency needed to get back on its feet after AIDA." They came to a stop at one of the doors and finally turned to see his warn face. "Its been a quiet few months but its nice to see you back." And there it was again. That hidden smile she saw the last time they were alone but trying to save mack and yoyo.

"Yeah, its good to be back chica. I'm not sure I would have made it much longer." Daisy unlocked the door and opened it for him.

"Well you get some rest. God knows you deserve it." She walked off leaving robbie to his helpless thoughts.

He wanted to tell her so bad that it wasn't just gabe he was returning to. He knew guys have been in and out of her life most of them ending up dead. And she understood what it was like to thrive without parents, to only see the world as it truly is. But daisy made him feel different like it was an eternity since he has felt trust with someone other than gabe. She hunted the ghost rider down, picked a fight, lost, and came back after he reared his ugly skull. The only thing that worried him was if she felt that way towards him.

He forced himself out of his wishful thinking and went inside to take a warm shower. The last time he was able to wash was when he fell off a cliff into a waterfalls pool. That was maybe ten worlds, and twenty days ago. He was pretty sure he even felt lighter washing off all the dirt and other terrain. He was still so drained of energy after sleeping because he was deprived of a good amount of time. It surprised him he was still sane, and to his luck the drawers had cloths he usually wore already packed. He finally made his way in the bed and passed out.

After a long while the creature finally peeled itself off his jacket that was hanging in the bathroom and slinked its way to the foot of his bed. It would pause and hide in the shadows when it heard robbie stir. He was being plagued by the nightmares of his journey. It started growing itself a bone structure about the size of a child and it watched him. For a while it just watched him suffer in torment from being trapped in his mind until he shot forward waking up. He was sweating and breathing heavily as he tried remembering where he was.

From the corner of his eye he saw something move from the end of his bed. He froze trying to think if it was his imagination or real so he slowly stepped out of bed and pulled jeans on to check. As he eased around the bed there was nothing and he even checked under it. Still nothing. He leaned against his bed shaking his head. "Great robbie, you acting like a kid." He rubbed his tired eyes and stood up to turn around only to see the oily black skeletal creature standing on his bed. Every part of it was bones held together by the thin blackness and its head was like a lizards. "Oh shit." It hissed pouncing on him and sent him hard against a bookshelf making glass break and books fall.

It had a vice grip on his shoulders as its tail wrapped around his waist. It kept on snapping for his face as he struggled to hold it back.

Coulson and daisy were walking by when they heard things break and robbie struggling. "Robbie? Are you okey in there?" There was no response only the sound of wood breaking. Coulson took out his card and opened the door. But before he could go in robbie fell into the hallway with the creature on top of him.

"Get Off!" Its clawed hand started tearing at his bare chest cutting deep wounds. Robbie gritted his teeth screaming feeling the pain and daisy used her powers to quake it off. But the symbiotes grip was too strong only pissing it off. While it was distracted robbie used some power to tear off the things tail and threw it down the hall. Out of breath and in pain coulson helped robbie up as daisy used her quakes to pin it in the corner.

"What is this thing?" In a matter of urgency both robbie and coulson answered her simultaneously.

"Don't let it touch you!" The parasite instantly slipped out of her sonic waves and sprinted like a dog to robbie. Before he could get clear it latched back on to him but on his back. He slammed his back against the wall to knock it out but instead it sunk its knife like teeth and large mouth bit down hard on his shoulder. Robbie roared as fire engulfed him and blood was running from its mouth still latched to him.

"Enough!" He grabbed it by the head to pull it off only to break its teeth off in the process. It landed hard against the wall splattering and fell to the floor. Robbie cooled down and felt its teeth still lodged deep in his skin. But his attention was turned to the parasite healing very fast getting back up and hissed out three chilling words.

"Mussssst have hossst." It lunged one last time before robbie had enough catching it mid air by the neck.

"You chose wrong." Fire traveled up his arm and the hottest fire he could bring up slowly burned the creature to ash in his hands.

Daisy came over very confused. "Where the hell did that thing come from?" She looked at the two and saw the blood still running from the bite.

Robbie was the first to answer, but in pain as he felt the burning. "It must have attached to me while I was traveling."

Coulson looked concerned remembering exactly what it was. "Its called a symbiote. We came across one in New York not far ago, a nasty thing that called itself venom. Originally it attached to spider-man, but it has found a better home as one of our own agents." Coulson saw the confusion on robbies face so daisy clarified.

"Just one of those new york superheros that is supposedly part of the avengers." She caught his eyes lose focus and a strange sway as if a slow motion wave just hit him.

"Hey.. Guys I don't feel so good." Dizziness got the better of him making him fall but the two caught him. His breath sped up and he freaked out. "I don't feel anything. I cant feel my legs, I think it had poison." The feeling of not being able to move was terrifying and for once he understood how his brother felt only this was everywhere.

"We need to get him to simmons, come on take his left." They took each side of him throwing his arms over their shoulders and carried him to the lab. Everyone in there was busy so they set robbie down in a chair and feeling started to return to his body. Coulson went to find jemma when he felt stinging from the cuts and bite making him wince.

Jemma came over with coulson in tow just before daisy was going to see if he was okey. "Oh my gosh. When did this happen?" Her tone was frantic and in a panic as she scrambled for her tools. She got a pair of tweezers and held his bloody shoulder. She tried pulling one of the teeth out but it caused robbie to scream in pain scaring jemma. "It seems to have barbs on the end, robbie if you want it out i'm going to need you to stay still." He tried taking a deep breath but jumped when he felt a soft hand firmly grab his, and it was daisy.

"Its okey, just focus on me and relax." She tried supporting him but she only received a nod as he braced for the incoming pain. Jemma firmly held the bare shoulder and tightened the clamp.

"Alright were going to do a count down to one alright? 4. . 3. ." And on three she pulled hard on it and the tooth came out. Robbies hand tightened as he roared through his teeth and shook. Everyone looked in awe as jemma showed the four inch long black tooth.

His voice was a little strained when he saw the length of it. "Holy shit, that was in my arm?" Jemma was still surprised at the sharp barbs at the end.

"A lot more too. What did this?" Coulson sighed crossing his arms.

"Do you remember the SHIELD helicarrier symbiote outbreak about three years ago? Well he apparently went to a world filled with those things and one hitch hiked on his jacket. It only just now attacked him in the hallway." Robbie groaned again doubling over and grabbed his shoulder. Black veins rooted from the wounds and the tooth in the tweezers melted to the floor in black ooze. He shot up from the chair holding his stomach and leaned on a desk.

Daisy could see his muscles were all tense and he was shaking. "Robbie are you okey?"

His grip on the table was so tight the metal bent and his voice was aggressive through his teeth. "Does it look like i'm okey?" His insides felt like they were being torn apart and the world was pulled into a dark place in his mind. No, not again. An alien voice to his usual rider rung loud with a hiss. 

'Robbie, its time you see the truth and destiny. Your warm blood and my thick skin will make us indestructible.' 

The voice became quiet and pain shot throughout his whole body feeling it stir inside him. He crumbled to the floor screaming and gagging on something, but when daisy went to help him coulson stopped her.

"Simmons get everyone clear now." Coulson ordered as they watched his condition worsen.

They all raced outside the lab and watched in horror as the oily black substance crawled its way out of the deep wounds, bite, and mouth. The symbiote cloaked his whole body and his cry of pain turned into a screaming hiss. He roughly stood up trying to pull it off but it kept slipping through his fingers. White patches resembling his eyes formed on his face, and mouth filled with long sharp teeth. His mouth reached from ear to ear. It settled tightly to him as if it were a second skin, his size in body and muscles grew( as big as mack ), and his fingers became sharp claws. He stood there not noticing it was over and saw the people standing on the other side of the thick glass wall. Its voice was that awful deep, rough, with a growl. "So. . hungry, We must feed. ."

Daisy cupped her mouth in shock seeing her trusted friend be taken over by an alien parasite, and now he wanted to eat them. But before she looked away she realized his attention was on her when it tilted its head. For a second she thought it was him, but it just roared charging towards the glass with his fist. It sent cracks through the glass making his grin reach ear to ear. "Mejor corre."

Jemma was terrified seeing robbie tun into venom. "Sir, I think I remember New York now." The dark figure moved back from the wall rolling his shoulder and charged at full force through the glass and catching daisy in his grip. He pinned her to the ground and raised a clawed hand to strike. He owned a crazed look in the white of eyes and his long molten red tongue creeped out of his mad smile. Daisy acted by instinct throwing her hand up and quaking him. She thought it would send him back, but it seemed to irritate the bond as the creature backed off cowering and holding his head tight.

"TOO LOUD!" It dropped and the symbiote started showing robbie underneath, but she wasn't able to hold it long enough. The symbiote inched back and threw her against the wall locking her in place with chains that spawned from his back.

Coulson fired off rounds of icers as he casually approached. "Robbie stand down before I am forced to put you down." A menacing laugh erupted from the large man.

"You old fool. We have bonded to our greatest weakness and without your fire WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!" The chains from his back moved like they were a part of him and sent itself to wrap around coulsons throat and throw him against the wall. Then chains tied around his unconscious body when her voice called out.

"Robbie stop! This isn't you." He sharply turned towards her and lunged slamming his hands on either side of her head bringing his face closer.

"You don't know just how right you are chica. This . .Thing has shown us our true purpose and desires for darkness that we admit tastes. . . so delicioussss." He ran his tongue from her neck to her cheek with her fighting every bit of it. "Ah. So fearless and resistant. No wonder we take such liking to you."

She snapped back with her voice shaking. "You need to seriously back off." He grinned again only to nuzzle her neck to smell her smokey vanilla fragrance.

"How about it princesa? Join us and we can be unstoppable. . juntos." His words were spoken soft like a promise, but daisy has been there before. Having HIVE control her, to use her. She never wanted to feel like that again, and she never wanted anyone else to either.

But before she could speak he crushed his lips to hers and she could feel the symbiote growing to her. It started reaching from robbies body to hers almost like it was needing to not be alone, but she drew the line. She screamed out a quake that sent him back on his knees crying out in pain from the painful noise. She took in a deep breath trying to get more air. There had to be some way to reach robbie, but her mind was racing too fast to think through what she said, it just poured from her lips.

"How could anyone love a person like you. Even Gabe would be ashamed of the darkness you have succumbed to." She caught his white eyes widen and pause, but she didn't stop there. "Hell, even your parents would be ashamed of the total monster you have let in."

And that hit the biggest nerve, it made him growl in all his fury snapping back practically spitting. "Never Talk About Our Parents!" He took a few steps back as his eyes glowed fiery orange. "You want to see a monster Johnson? We'll show you what a monster looks like." His head and hands set fire as a wicked version of his jacket logo appeared on his chest. Ghost rider was merging with venom.


	2. Part 2

His hand turned from the black claws into bone, white lines traced the stitching pattern of his jacket, his skull became even more ferocious, and his body nearly doubled. "You want to see a monster Margarita? We will show you what a monster looks like!" As he threw his hand up to gut her with the new sharp hand a loud voice rung out.

"Daisy! Get down!" Mack was at the end of the hall holding a mini gun. Daisy used her powers to tear apart the ooze and dropped to the floor just before he opened fire. 

The large bullets hit hard pushing robbie back as he roared. He smashed his way through a concrete wall to escape fire and into the hanger. The base became a bee's nest being kicked as he took a few by the neck and snapped it. As the men fell to the ground limp, he spotted his charger not far behind them. He turned slightly seeing daisy try and run over but stopped in her tracks.

Jemma and may raced in and jemma tried to talk. "Robbie, we can help you." He just smiled sprinting to his car and dragged his hand across the hood. Its oily tendrils rooted and leached in his car changing it like himself. 

He turned around as the door opened. "Don't bother following. This is your only warning." He got in and burned out as he launched out of the bay tearing up the road.

Mack caught up from freeing coulson and looked at the burning road and dead bodies. "What the hell was that?"

Daisy turned around looking frantic. "Why did I say that?" She rambled to herself trying to think with her mind racing a mile a second. "That thing was robbie-" Everyone's attention shot to the young man who wheeled his way into the trail of destruction. "Gabe."

As coulson informed gabe and the others on what had happened. Daisy watched as horror and fear fell onto gabe's face. The brother turned to her in a phase of processing, blame. "Why did you use words like that to get to him? By calling him a monster, and mentioning our dead parents? This is all your fault." 

Tears had already pierced the back of her eyes knowing it was her fault. She had over stepped the line, and now robbie was the one paying the price for her loud mouth. But like always she wasn't going to look so weak and easily defeated. "I was being held against the wall with claws at my throat. I was trying to defend myself." She stood tall at her desk in the directors office knowing she had to make this right. "Coulson, round up the strike team and get them ready. I will stay here and sweep the frequencies to keep an ear out. We need to find him before he does something he will regret." 

Coulson left with may to do as she ordered and gabe stayed with her to help watch the screens. "How are we supposed to get him back?" Daisy looks up from the computer meeting those same eyes that looked at her and begged for help.

"When we were fighting at first my quakes seemed to separate the two, but I couldn't hold it long enough." She slowly returned to the computers.

As the fragile silence fell, the brother saw his chance to finally do something useful. "How can I help?" Because loosing him the first and second time was bad enough, and he would be damned to let him go this time.

"We might need you to get his attention, draw him out. . ." Gabe returned to listening to the stations.

\------------------------------------

Mindless. Free. Care free. That is how he felt racing down the road smelling the sin of all the evil in the city. And like the alpha predator he was starving to feed off the souls of the damned. And to the beast's luck there was a gang in a ally that had two girls cornered.

They were cat calling them and the girls cried for help as the men grabbed them. The malicious car pulled into the ally with headlights illuminating the enemies. One of the men called out throwing the girl no more then twenty behind. "Who do you think you are." 

The tall figure stepped out of the car hissing at the people and stood in front of the car not yet revealing his fire. "Let the girls go." He watched as the men just laughed and he smiled letting the red hot tongue slip from his mouth. "Have it your way." His head ignited showing his true features and the men's faces dropped.

He lunged forward landing on top of the leader biting down on his arm when he raised it to fire a gun at his face. The others tried getting away but glowing hot chains reached out pulling them back. The girls screamed in horror watching the carnage unfold in front of them.

\--------------------------

Daisy was about to give up and heard commotion over the radio. "This is officer Karson over. . "

"This is station. Go ahead officer."

"Station I have calls coming in about a fire monster attacking warehouse nine on carver street. I'm arriving on sight . . . Oh my god."

"Officer Karson do you copy?" 

"Send back up now and call medical emergency."

Daisy jumped out of her chair racing out with gabe close behind. "He's been spotted on 16th and carver warehouse nine. Pack up and lets go." They loaded up on one of the quinjets. A team of two inhumans, coulson, and gabe. He waited impatiently for the next ten nerve wreaking minutes before they landed. 

Daisy turned to gabe after she had told the other inhuman agent to circle the area. "You stay here until we need you okey?" All she got was a mad nod and left with coulson to the scene. 

As they approached they saw the police closing it up from reporters already there. Coulson did the usual badge flash and introduction before claiming the scene under government control. The gory sight of bodies half burned, dismantled, and eaten. Blood all over the floor and surrounding boxes marking a trail of tracks, and deep cuts in the concrete floor and doors. Daisy's stomach couldn't handle seeing some limbs that were ripped from the bodies while the others had chunks of flesh missing. "Sarge what happened here?"

"I got a call about a shoot out here, but it looks like they were fighting off something more animal than other drug lords." He pointed to two girls sitting in the ambulance talking to another officer. "You would have better luck with them."

Coulson and daisy alternated to the young girls who were pretty shaken. "Excuse me can you help us understand what happened here?" Daisy asked with a soft voice.

One of the girls looked up at her with terror in her eyes as if she had seen hell. "I-I-I-It was evil. That thing killed those men. I mean they were bad people, but-" She cleared her eyes and froze remembering the creature.

Her friend finished the sentence. "No one deserves to die like that." She braced her friend as daisy backed away.

"I have seen enough and I know we are friends, but this has gone too far." They followed the tracks upstairs to the roof.

Coulson spoke low. "Are you ready for that kind of call though." He caught her pause as the tracks came to an end. Nothing was there but a bloody wrench resting on the ledge of the building. 

Hate fills daisy as she examines the item. "He's toying with us. Canelo's that's where he is."

"Its dangerous going into his territory. Are you sure your strong enough to destroy it?" They started heading back to the jet.

"He is too smart to draw out, and we cant let this happen again." She sighed looking at coulson. "Its like the longer he stays with that thing the less human he becomes." As they step onto the plane they can see gabes worry.

"Anything?" Daisy couldn't tell him his brother tore apart twelve drug dealers. But she couldn't lie to gabe, he wasn't clueless to her tell.

"Yeah, just scared two girls and left a clue behind." Coulson showed him the wrench.

"Robbie works a Canelos right?" gabe nodded looking back to daisy. They loaded back up and took off to return to base.


	3. part 3

As soon as they landed Daisy walked to the conference room where she had called her team ahead to meet up. This alien was almost nothing new, and being director she had read up files recorded in the last symbiote breakout in New York.

She entered the room with Coulson by her side and gabe went to the back. "As you all know one of our own is on the loose wreaking havoc on the streets. The crime scene we just attended was rather. . .gruesome. We also found out that whatever bonded to him has a mind of its own but merged with his. Its playing with us." She pulled up a map on the screen and red blimps marked where he made equally disturbing scenes. "There is an agent in New York who can help us catch, and possibly cure Robbie."

Gabe wheeled closer examining the map and information collected. "Who is this other agent?"

Daisy hesitated before bringing it up. "His name is Anti-venom, he is another symbiote but when he has physical contact with others of his own species it burns them. " She could see the questions thrown around the room by not so subtle glances. Deciding to ignore that at the moment they needed to get somewhere. She pulled up schematic and floor plans of Canelo's auto and body shop. "We will have two on the roof across the road to get eyes on him. Gabe, depending on the situation you are the only one who might be able to get to your brother. You will go for a frontal approach, straight inside and hopefully draw him into the line of sight for our snipers."

He suddonly had a tense face before giving in, he was tired of holding his tounge. "Snipers? Daisy your not plaing to kill him are you?" It was a mix of hurt and annoyance because the two were close now. 

"Gabe they are there for your protection, I'm not sending you in there blind and completely to his mercy. And that's if there is any robbie left to find." She didn't mean for it to sound harsh but it was true, at this rate there may be nothing left by the time they make contact. "Coulson, Mack, and I will round the building to block the exists. May and simmons will stay on the jet until we need back up or if we get him back. The agent is already on his way so I expect the team to be ready in ten. Wheels up in twelve, dismissed." She left the room, coulson still keeping in tow of her.

This was going to be hard for everyone. "Good job in there. It almost-" He noticed her face was red and she wiped away a tear. "Hey whats wrong?"

"I can't do it coulson. I messed everything up again. Its my fault he's out there killing people... you didn't see his reaction when I opened my stupid mouth." They reached her office and stepped inside. Coulson held her close. "I hurt him so bad that he has blocked me off like everyone else." His expressions were hard to read with that thing on him, but the look of pain is unmistakable. She had spent time to get to know him and his brother to get there trust, and after one mistake it was all taken away.

Coulson rubbed her back to comfort her. "If it means that much, then apologize. And even if it doesn't work at least you know you tried asking for forgiveness. If we do get him back its all you can do to get his trust back." He pulled her away enough to get her to look up. "And if you matter enough to each other than he will." His words always soothed her, and always seemed to know what to say. Like a father. . . because in a way coulson has been a father to her.

She nodded and cleaned up. "Alright then. We have ourselves a ghost rider to catch." Daisy got her mission suit on and her new gauntlets that make the vibration resonate sound. 

In the hanger everyone was ready. Gabe had been outfitted for a bullet proof vest for at least a little protection. "This is uncomfortable. How do you guys wear these all the time?" Gabe asked mack messing with it to find a way to make it set better.

Mack smiled shaking his head. "It might not help that your sitting, but those things aren't really nice to begin with." He adjusted the straps around his shoulders to loosen it up a little. Gabe, satisfied with the result noticed daisy and coulson making their way into the jet.

At first she went to the pilot to start takeoff and returned to the hull and sat next to gabe. "Listen gabe, I'm sorry I pulled your brother into more trouble. I just-" She dropped her head in her hands. "I seriously fucked up. I get that and I know its not you I need to convince or apologize to, but I know your life must have flipped upside down the moment I met your brother."

Gabe nodded and took in a breath to hear her out. "I was never mad at you daisy. Its just hard for me to see my brother get in these situations and not be able to help. I should actually be thanking you. Me and robbie might be able to be closer now that he wont have to keep secrets." 

Coulson stood up and handed gabe an icer gun. "Its not live ammo, just icers. Obviously only use it in last resort cases." He watched the teenager take it and fit it behind him.

Honestly all of the anticipation was starting to get to him. 

\---------------------- 3:09 am Canelos Auto shop

The large beast dragged a whimpering man behind him, leaving a short trail of blood. The man was beaten servery and couldn't form complete sentences. The symbiote hummed with delight seeing his captive awake. "Shh' we will be done with you soon, but first we need something." He slammed the gang member against the wall and let the symbiote form a chain to hold him against the wall.

To its amusement no matter how many times the weak man saw his captor he constantly freaked out. His head tilted to the side and clamped his razor like claws around his neck. "Your species are soft and weak. Filled to the brim with delicious. . .sin." Its tongue leached out and ran across his face. "You'r no fun. Whats the purpose of keeping you alive if we cant toy with you?" His wicked grin went flat as his food remained quiet and crying like a baby.

Finally when he did talk blood sputtered from his mouth. "P-please. . .I-I promise I wont. . . d-do it again. Just let me g-go." Thats it, begging. But this was a waste of time. They knew SHIELD would be coming soon and needed to get ready. 

With a dark cackle he tilted the mans head up and lunged forward sinking his long teeth into the his neck. Tearing while draining his soul. Mind clouded in the ecstasy of feeding off blood he continued feeding, eating off the body. 

\----------------------------------------

The team landed and wordlessly made there way to the separation point. Everyone moved into there mission self conscious. Gabe stayed close behind coulson and daisy who were walking him to the front gate.

"This is bird one, post ready over."

"This is bird two, ready to go, over." The two snipers were in place.

Now was the hardest part, leaving gabe to enter the lions den. Pure darkness all around except what light provided by streetlights and city lights in the distance. From across the road they could see the gate was open and the charger in the lot, they're not stupid. It was obvious he was there, unless he just didn't care which would be bad. 

"Alright gabe, this is going to be dangerous. The moment you get too uncomfortable call it. We still have some time until the agent gets here so if you can try stalling do so, but don't push your luck." He took a deep breath and nodded.

They left his side and went their own ways to block off the exits like planned and received the signal to go. Rolling into the lot had a weird feeling, like the atmosphere itself was tense and strangely warm. He's seen horror movies, he knows every part of him wanted to go the opposite direction but he needed to do this. Its time gabe saved his ass and brings him home. So, mustering all the stubborn courage he loudly announced his presence. "Robbie!" 

He passed by the car, still warm, with the up most caution when a loud clang sounded from inside the garage. Wheeling in he heard the dark voice that sent chills down his spine.

"Those cowards sent you?" His large fiery stature dropped from the steel beams right in front of gabe. Terror shot through him and realization of the real level of danger he was in. Only he had changed in his time out, spikes protruded from his shoulders. But the most alarming thing was the fresh coat of blood on his bottom maw of white knife-like teeth. "Why are you here gabriel?" If his voice wasn't tainted with that thing it sounded straight from robbie.

Gabe forced the fear down with the greater need to reach and save his brother. "I wanted to see you, and they wouldn't allow it but you know how I am." He watched the creatures eyes thin as if assessing for threats. He raised his hand in a surrendering fashion and slowly pulled the icer out from behind him making the dark mass growl. "They actually thought I would use this on you." Gabe handed it to him and it snatched the gun away.

It crushed it in one hand letting blue liquid run out of his fist. Again the symbiote scanned the small boy before chucking the scrap away. "Hermano, you need to leave, we don't want you to get in this mess." He turned away to leave when a faint sob came from the back of the garage.

Robbie hissed and stomped over to the back room. "Robbie, what was that?" Gabe asked too low for him to hear and made the mistake of moving to see a bloody man stuck to the wall with black oily chains.

The large beast bluntly grabbed the mans chin forcing him to look. "What did we say about staying quiet?" Muffled screams was his only answer making it roll his eyes. "We guess we have no need for you anymore." He grinned widely before grabbing his shoulders to hold him still as powerful jaws crunched through the head.

The sound of his skull cracking and the sight of blood pooling at the symbiotes feet made gabes insides coil. "Robbie stop! What are you doing!?" It was a cry to stop the horrid sight unfolding before him. "That thing inside you is turning you into something you are not." The large figure pulled off the limp body and inched close to gabe, not stopping until he was in his face and could smell the copper of blood. 

His tongue retracted and expression changed into a soft anger. "But we love it gabriel, all of those voices, all of the pain and holding back. Its all gone. We feel good like this." His black eye patches curved into a sad look and his tone took a whole front of humanity. Gabe felt a clawed hand rest on his leg carefully. "Maybe it can fix you too, you don't have to be held back anymore. Think of it, walking on that stage, getting that diploma. Join us gabriel." He took it to a personal level, and it did hurt. It sounded amazing, but things happen for a reason and in a way made him stronger.

Gabe pulled together all his strength and pushed his brothers sharp hand off. "No, robbie. That darkness in you is taking you away from me and I know your not a monster. Don't become what everyone sees you as, prove them wrong." He kept a stern face to express the sincerity to his words. To pull his brother from the edge he was falling over. 

The fire around robbies head softened and while his brother stood tall he only gave remorse. "So be it. You can join the other five outside, just remember we gave you a choice." He turned his back to walk out of the exit.

"Robbie get back here!"

BANG!

A loud gunshot cracked the air and it was seconds before the beast hit the ground with a thud screaming in pain. He could feel the bullet enter his skull but it didn't leave making him greatly disorientated. It clawed at his head trying desperately to get it out. Gabe looked around frantically and spotted the shattered window. 

Robbie steadied himself before using the tongue to dig the bullet out of his skull and managed to do so but not without so much pain. Something was off, that shot was not authorized. "Robbie go, run!"

The fire encasing his head and hands grew wild and burned hot. It was so bad gabe had to shield his eyes. The creature stood tall and screamed in rage. "Traitor! You distracted us. . . .used us!"

"No robbie I didn't know th-"

"SHUT UP!!" His breath was heavy and he stomped closer pointing his talon. "Your just like them!" Detouring his anger he slammed his fists into a toolbox making to fly back against the way. Tools clattering to the floor. "You used our love to hurt us!" The spikes on his shoulders grew and glowing yellow tongue flicked erratically. "And now you will pay." Gabe couldn't stop the tsunami of fear that washed over him and backed up to escape.

Coulson and daisy came in through the door behind gabe. "Gabe get clear now!" Daisy pushed him out quickly and got out the door before he charged them. 

Coulson fired a few taser rounds and at first the voltage effected the symbiote, but it grew accustom to it. His roar shook the walls around them and robbie lunged. The tank of a body easily took coulson off his feet pinning him to the ground. "Robbie, this has gone on long enough." Breath restricted by the knee planted on his chest he tried squirming out from under the vicious mass.

A devilish smile grew on his face as he raised a hand preparing to strike. "Couldn't have said it better ourselves." In a blind fury he almost forgot the two running. Grabbing coulson by the throat he brought him close to watch him struggle for air and threw him out of the garage.

His body collided with daisy's knocking her away from gabe. He wheeled himself away to reach the gate. Daisy pulled herself up slowly and saw robbie approaching gabe, she needed to get his attention off him. She pulled out a piece of metal and threw it at his head.

When it hit him he snapped his head in her direction and growled. "Oh shit." Daisy ran into the junkyard getting confused in the giant maze. She could see him on the top of the piles of scrap leaping from one to the next almost herding her. And that is exactly what happened. She came to a stop when at a dead end. She was at the trailer from that first night and robbie landed right behind her. He locked both arms behind her back and used his other to put her in a choke hold. "Don't do this, there's no going back."

Fire lit all around them, circling, and trapped her with him. He leaned to her ear and spoke softly. "Here we are again margarita. Where it all began and where it will all end. . . .for you. Has dicho tus oraciones?" She could hear how amused he was. Daisy sent her head back to send him stumbling back and knock him away from her.

She threw her arms up and activated the new modifications. High pitched sound waves made the symbiote writhe in pain as it started tearing into pieces. Daisy realized it was working but it was adapting, she needed to change the frequency but the second she does there is no doubt he will attack. And he did because the second she dropped her arms it reconstructed and trapped her hands in his strong hold. He crushed the gauntlets and threw her down on the ground. 

It happened so fast she didn't have time to move before he had those claws around her neck. Black chain-like tendrils slowly weaving around her, waiting to drown her light skin in crimson. "We always thought you looked good in red. Prepare to die." His tongue slipped out of his mouth in excitement.

"Robbie! Put. Her. Down." He slowly turned to find gabe sitting there with a stern face. This weak boy was getting on their nerves, he has intervened on his kills one too many times.

With a dark cackle he dropped daisy, letting her fall roughly and gasping for a breath. "We said to stay out of the way, and poor gabriel should have listened to our generous warning." He crept closer to the paraplegic completely unaware of daisy. 

She grabbed all the tailpipes she could find and stuck them in the ground. This was going to ruin all of the healing she has done, but if she doesn't stop him now. . . . .he will never forgive himself. She blasted them with sonic waves making them resonate, adjusting until she got results.

Nothing seemed to work until she pushed the safe boundaries of her powers. He screamed as the symbiote writhed and sent him into an agitated rage. He crashed into gabe knocking him to the ground. Robbie dropped to all fours roaring and daisy caught the black pits of his eyes turn into a fully engulfed glowing red.

The monster saw the crippled dragging himself, crawling in a hurry to escape the chaos. He stocked over and forcefully flipped gabe onto his back and lifted him in the air by the neck. And in those seconds, even though gabe can't feel his legs he knew he was no longer touching the ground. Tears started running freely from gabe as he thought how his brother might be too far gone to this thing, he gave his best and last attempt.

His voice came out as a whimper and strained from the tight hand around his throat. He didn't even try hiding the sadness in his voice. "P-Please. . . .robbie. I-I cant lose you, your a-all I have left and I c-cant. .lose. .you." 

His tear ran down his cheek and fell onto the skeleton structured hand with sharp claws wrapped around his throat. Every muscle of the thing seemed to tense and shutter. The long thought gone voice was soft although tainted by the alien. "Gabe??" His eyes shifted back to black and showed worry as he carefully rested his brother down. Letting go gabe could see its hands shaking and hope filled him as it spoke. "What have I done?" It was stated more than a question as he cursed himself and backed away in panic. 

Gabe's eyes widened. He said, 'I' it was robbie.

The hulking figure looked at his hands seeing the white of bone. . .red. Red from the cuts now visible on gabes neck. "No,no,no,no,no,." The dark realization that he had brought harm to his brother distracted him from daisy who had regained enough strength. She had also seen what was happening.

She watched him break down and snap. He started tearing at himself with a newfound desperation. He was trying to escape. She pulled out her taser rounds and fired them off, seeing the parasite boil at it. Screaming at the burning.

Gabe being the ever-so-bright child connected the weakness. "Thats it robbie!!! Fight it! The electricity-" His sentence was cut short by a rouge tendril from the thing. It cut into his cheek. Robbie froze, watched the red ooze down his little brothers face.

"Leave my little brother alone!" Robbie was fifteen again and he had caught bullies doing what they do naturally. They had his brother in a corner, knock out of his chair, with a cut over his brow.

They laughed and dumped the contents of gabes backpack on the floor. "Your little bro needs to watch his mouth." Anger churned in robbie and he remembers beating those punks up. Carrying gabe to the nurse's office to get him cleaned up. After that day he had vowed to not let anyone hurt his little brother again.

He wasn't going to let this. . .thing do so either. Filled with determination robbie exploded into a rage and used his strength to pry off the alien to expose himself beneath. He felt the rider burst forward, joining the revolt. It was a demon, but its purpose was not to harm innocent.

Daisy ran over to carefully grab gabe and drag him to a safe distance from the violent figures battling it out. He struggled as the symbiote slipped through his fingers and regrew on him. Robbie needed to get it off, even if it will be a very painful process.

Coulson ran over and helped get gabe to the gates of the junkyard, they noticed robbie fighting and losing as he took steps towards them. This thing was strong and wasn't going down without a hell of a fight. Daisy left the two behind the gate and rushed back to robbie. "Robbie, its me you need to focus. Tell me what you need and I can help."

The alien had fully encased him again but he thrashed around. He opened his maw of sharp teeth and bit down on his own arm causing the thing to scratch and separate partly. He was revealed and took the opportunity. "Power grid!"

She quaked the ground feeling for the power grid, until she felt the disruption. Bingo. The way under the concrete in front of the garages. "Robbie here!" She cracked the pavement in time but had to move away. He battled his way over as she and the others got to a safe distance.

He slammed his fists into the concrete and dug through to the wire box and pried it open. They noticed him pause to think and prepare for the pain. But he shook himself out of it and tore into the rubber concealing the copper and aluminium wires. The thing in his head was pulling him away from the wires, knowing what he was trying, but it was too late when he ripped them from the coils and tore them apart before connecting both ends on his skin.

There were milliseconds where he felt at peace. . .no pain. For a while. Then he felt it flood in. Electricity sparked everywhere in blinding blue flashes making the audience look away. The street lights and the glowing haze of the neighborhood flickered with surges. 

The chilling sound of the symbiote screaming in pain filled the air. It tried fleeing his body but he kept it anchored there to take the full force even though he can feel every bit of it. Can feel about 500 thousand to 700 thousand volts of electricity coarse through him.

Soon the sense of its presence disappeared and he let go, collapsing to the ground on his hands and knees. His head hung as he tried controlling his heavy breathing. His skin felt like it was crawling and muscles tensing from the electricity.

Daisy came out of hiding as the lights came back and the screaming eased. She got up and hurried to robbies side. He was only wearing the jeans from before she watched his torso shift from the deep breaths. "Robbie? Is it you?" She cautiously rested her hand on his unscarred shoulder feeling him jump on contact.

Coulson helped gabe to his chair and both joined daisy. Coulson activated com's connecting to May. "Its over but we need jemma here. . . .I'll keep you posted."

Robbie didn't move until he started retching blood and other contents in his stomach. The metallic tang made him gag along with the memories of the people he practically ate. The brunet stayed there by his side, rubbing circles on his back. "Its okey robbie, just breath."

He shook his head slowly before his worn out voice filled the air. "Not okey. Its not okey d-" He got sick again mid sentence. Robbie had let that thing control him, let it hurt his brother. Feeling like he was done he sat up straight and sat fully in the dirt. "I-I'm sorry if I did anything to you daisy-"

"Robbie, you didn't hurt-"

He snapped back that made her pause. The look in his eyes were sheer confusion and pain. "Don't! I remember what I did, don't say I did nothing wrong." It was the real robbie, only he would allow the weight of the world to hold him down.

Daisy stood and sat in front of robbie, held his face softly to get his attention. "Robbie, the symbiote was built to control its hosts. It wasn't you doing these things. You proved that. You showed nothing can make you hurt your brother." There was condensation in his eyes that grew heavier. He leaned into her palm and whimpered.

This was real.

Robbie Reyes had finally broken under all the weight. Tears ran down his face and she watched him ball up to hide. She saw gabe's expression of shock. Daisy moved next to robbie and removed his arms from being around his legs (which surprised her more with the little resistance he gave) and hugged him. "I'm here robbie." Her tone was calm and soft to sooth his episode. His body quaked on its on, convulsing with every shuttered breath. 

"You know, I understand how you felt? Remember when I told you about HIVE? It was like that for me as well, only I didn't fight it when I hurt my family." He had stopped crying and leaned into her strong hold. "And I know how you feel now. Feeling used but empty at the same time, cursing yourself for being so weak to allow a monster to control your actions. I guess what you said that day I came into the shop is more true than we will ever know hu?" She rocked him gently as the silence went on.

His body felt too heavy and his mind too fuzzy for him to realize he was falling asleep. He slumped into her and she seemed to feel his tire. "They'll be here soon. The agent hasn't arrived yet so he can rest until then." Coulson patted her back and walked a little bit to start making repair calls.

Gabe smiled to daisy, seeing her comfort his brother like this was weird, but relieving. He had never seen his brother break, so to see him do so and in the arms of a friend made him believe his brother was truly back. "Thank you daisy, for all this." She looked over from robbie and smiled.


	4. Part 4 end

His head screamed in refusal as he opened his eyes to a bright light. He knew it wasn't 'the end' because he had seen it. It wasn't bleach white but complete darkness. When his vision came back he recognized the medical equipment from jemma's lab leaving a wave of relief wash over him. "About time racer, its been a good minute."

Daisy was in a chair next to his bed with a welcoming smile. "W-wh-" His memories came back too fast and amplified the pain thundering in his skull.

"Easy, Jemma said your 'separation' left you drained. Its been two full days since that night." She carefully placed a hand on his chest making him realize he was trying to sit up.

His face paled at certain moments of flipping through his mind. "Dios...." The Latino suddenly felt sick to his stomach but kept it down. "Is- is it gone?" He couldn't let himself near anyone if that thing was still inside him.

"We don't know for sure. But, we do have an agent from New York." She saw his eyes snap to her, filled with desperate hope to get rid of any bit of that symbiote left. "He is one of them, a symbiote, but he is different. Like he cleanses the host of these parasites." That was when his expression changed.

She noticed his hands tighten into fists and his knuckles go white. "Is gabe okey?" He didn't make eye contact with her, but she could sense the dread.

"Besides the very few scrapes and cuts, yeah. He's really good." She couldn't stop a snort to fall from her mouth. "He actually refused to go home until you wake up." Carefully daisy reached for his hand, and surprised with how pliant he was, weaved their fingers together. "I'm sorry about what I said the other day. I overstepped a boundary no one should. And i'm sorry for that."

Robbie seemed to relax at the contact and shrugged to her apology. Then something happened that daisy would very concerned about if he wasn't on a lot of pain medicine. A soft smile formed on his lips. "If your that sorry you could buy me a beer when I get out of here." And the killer is when he finally turned those dark amber eyes on her. They were filled with caution and hope. Something she would have never expected from this man.

Daisy smiled brightly and gasped, placing a hand over her heart. "Oh my god, did robbie reyes actually ask me to a date?!" She watched in amusement as his face grew a nice shade of red. They both laughed quietly before returning to the silence. "I would love to go for drinks later, robbie. Besides, you need to tell me all about your journey through space."

There was a knock on the door and it grabbed their attention. It was a tall man, somewhere in his thirties. Brunette hair styled, wearing casual jeans and flannel shirt. "Hey, sorry for the interruption but we should do this as soon as possible." He walked into the room and shook hands with daisy before turning to robbie and holding his hand out. 

Robbie didn't like the feeling he was getting around this guy. The rider didn't like it. Odd's aside he took his hand. It was mistake. He instantly recoiled at contact. His hand felt like it was dipped in acid.

"Well, there's your answer." He turned to daisy and shook his head. "There isn't a lot there but its enough to where he's going to feel it." The man moved to the other side of the bed and what happened next got a rise out of robbie. White ooze engulfed the man and he turned into one of the symbiotes. 

Robbie instantly tried to push away from the thing but found his back hitting daisy. She grabbed his hand and forced him back down. "Robbie, calm down okey? He is going to get rid of the small pieces okey?" He schooled his panic and steeled his appearance.

When anti-venom placed his hand on robbie's chest, it was then the dam busted wide. Every nerve in his body was set ablaze and he bit down on his lip to stop himself from screaming. Then it shifted, and it felt like the other symbiote was inside. Searching for the other and when it did it felt like a poisonous war inside his body. 

Daisy had to jump back when the black came out to try and fight the other. Robbie arced off the bed and screamed as the other just burned the other. Everything seemed to be going as planned until daisy noticed his skin start to burn away. 

The other man seemed to know something and shot webs at daisy, only to pull her close and curl in over her. Hellfire was unleashed at such a force that the glass in the room either melted or shattered.

It was quiet and the large mass behind her moved so she could see.

The rider laid there on the bed unconscious. Fire danced off his skull in a low level. She slowly went to his side and noticed how his entire body was nothing but bone and fire, but it was different. The fire felt solid at a certain point when she held his hand.

There was a faint twitch, but she could feel the skeletal hand try and tighten around her whole one. She looked back at the other man to find him back to normal and a confused expression.

"You must have triggered the ghost riders defense mechanism. Its the only way robbie can heal from fatal injuries." He nodded and shook hands with her. "Thank you again. And I promise you are now unknown to everyone, erased from the system."

"And thank you for a new life, and if you run across any more of these please don't hesitate to call." And with that he took his leave.

It took a while before robbie emerged from the fire and returned to consciousness. His first words of, 'remind me to never leave earth again.' and they both shared a good laugh. This was nice. Have a piece of the team back, and something special that may come with robbie.

They are definitely going to need drinks after this.

 

THE END

Bonus 3 months later

It was robbie's official initiation into the SHIELD organization. When gabe had graduated and gone off to collage robbie decided it was time for a different pace. He had joined shield on their missions and read the enormous ass book of regulations and rules.

So here he sits, on a bar stool at the local LA bar. Receiving pats on the back as other agents pass by. He was lost in thought though.

Daisy and robbie had gone to this very bar for that drink. They had talked for hours, trading stories from when he was gone and her space adventure. Something sparked between them that night, and they ended up in this 'close friends, but not too close'. Both too weary to expose themselves to the world again. And they were right to be, they were too scared to hurt the other in bad luck or just how messed up their lives were. But there was something about robbie that made him fit her better than the others. So they have been dancing around each other since.

Movement next to him caught his attention and a smile bloomed on his lips. Speak of the devil.... Daisy herself was smiling like Cheshire's cat as she handed him a black box. Inside was his SHIELD agent badge. "Congrats Agent Reyes, you are now an official agent of SHIELD." 

He eyed it softy and pushed it to the side before taking a shot of whisky. "So would it be bad if the Director was fraternizing with a lower ranking agent?" That seemed to get her absolute attention.

She sputtered in confusion. "I- uh, well." She stopped and looked him in the eyes and could he how hard it is to ask these things. "Well, I am the director and since we are no longer a legitimate organization. Who cares?"

He, himself seemed surprised with her answer. "Well then, how about we get out of here and I take you to lunch?" Robbie reached and tucked the box away in his jacket, only to pull his keys out.

"Sounds like a plan racer."


End file.
